Three pairs of eyes, one scene - SCRAPPED & NO LONGER UPDATING
by TacoFire
Summary: This is a detailed fanfiction of Yandere Simulator, with the same setting, characters, and plot as the game, but with some changes that makes for a more interesting story. This fanfic explores emotions and mystery, with even the main characters being a mystery to the reader until you piece the puzzle together! -I am not updating this fanfic anymore. I'm sorry!
1. Chapter 1 - Something for me

**Notes: This is my first fanfic and its probably not gonna be that great because I'm not planning it, and I'm probably gonna get ahead of myself a lot, make some errors, etc. BUT, don't underestimate me! I think I've got some potential here. One more thing, this is mainly for me, as a writer, and you all, as readers, to have fun! So chill about the mistakes.  
**

 **If you know about Yandere Simulator, you know there will be violence in this story! The characters are going to be in character, obviously, but I will make stuff up about them and add to their personalities, because the game isn't finished yet and its hard to tell.  
**

 **And, you can guess from the title that this will be in the perspectives of three different people at Akademi Highschool. Though it will probably be obvious who the person is eventually, its not gonna be _that_ obvious from the start... so yeah. I plan to keep many of the character's identities a secret. Just keep reading and you'll get how I set this story up! ******Also, the three characters I'm writing about are all quite mysterious in their own ways, which makes them similar.** Each chapter switches perspectives. Or at least, that's how I plan it for now. **

**Lastly, my logic is kind of messed up. I just made up a ton of stuff and since this is Yandere Simulater, all the schemes and stuff are supposed to make sense, but they don't because I'm not trying to make this perfect.** ** **My timing is kind of off in this story, I don't know when characters go where or what time lunch is, so just forget it. The point is to enjoy, not be nit-picky.****

 **XD Lets go!**

* * *

 _There is never just one side to a story. The people around us influence what happens to us. And depending on what kind of a person you are, you can push your way to getting whatever, you can wait until the opportunity comes to you, or you can go with the flow and see where life takes you. And when three people such as these meet, it seems like the puzzle fits perfectly._

 _April 4th, 2016 - The first week_

* * *

"I don't really understand what I'm doing in life. But I think everyone around this age has that problem, don't they? I guess that's why there are things to keep us busy in life." I said this aloud, sort of silently, as if I knew I shouldn't be saying such a thing.

I stared up at the ceiling of my bedroom and sighed. Only a few weeks into the new school-year and I'm already acting depressed? I shouldn't be thinking this way. Besides, I'm lucky I have a caring family. I'm lucky I have a home. I'm lucky I have school to keep me busy, I have my books to read. I have... lots of things. Things that I shouldn't even think about being thankful for, because I'm me. I should just... get a move on. Its not like I'm ever late to school, but I can't just let myself sit here.

So what If I'm feeling lost? At least I know I'm level-headed and won't do anything stupid. I'll just live every day the way I'm supposed to. Yeah. That sounds easy enough.

You know what? This year at Akademi Highschool, I'm gonna be different. This year, I'm gonna be open to whatever. I feel like I've been ignoring something, I don't know what it is. I feel like I just need to pay attention to the world more. That doesn't mean I'm gonna go all "social butterfly," I truly don't like talking to people much. But, I'm not gonna ignore people either. I'm gonna wait and see. I already know some interesting people at this school. Maybe when the time is right, something good will happen to me.

Alright, enough thinking for me. Better get a move on.

I sat up in my bed and stared at the clock, and just as usual, I had enough time to get what I needed done and get to school on time. I washed up in the bathroom, got my school uniform on, grabbed my bento box off the table, and headed out the door.

When I arrived to school, something just felt different about me. I wasn't sure what it was, but I felt some sort of feeling come over me. I couldn't quite pinpoint what it meant but I decided to ignore it. Maybe it was just the excitement getting to me. I did promise myself this morning that I would try to be a little different this year. Maybe just a bit more open to other people's feelings.

As I walked into the building to change my shoes, I also grabbed some other things from my locker like textbooks and the book I was planning to read today. As I got my stuff together, my thoughts were just crowding in my head. People have always said this about me that I think too much. I do spend most of my spare time thinking when I'm not in class. And there I go again, just thinking...

"Um... Hey. I just wanted to say good morning. You seem like you're in your head this morning."

Without even looking up to see who was speaking to me, I responded easily. I recognized that voice anywhere. "Oh, I'm just planning on what I'm gonna do differently this year."

"Like what? You don't seem any different to me. You're as oblivious as ever. You know what? Nevermind!"

"Hey, hey, quit lecturing me. That's something _you_ could try and do different." I said playfully.

My friend blushed and started turning away. I waved to her, she just turned back and frowned but I knew that was her way of acknowledging me. Come to think of it, why did she act like that around me anyways? I've always noticed it, I just never thought of how different she is compared to some other people I know. Its hard to admit to myself sometimes, but I sort of appreciate the way she acts around me.

"Hey, wait." I called her name out. I felt like there was more I wanted to talk to her about. And then... suddenly, that feeling again. That feeling I had when I entered school. Why was that feeling distracting to me?

"Yeah, what is it?" I know it can't be me. Its like something from somewhere else is leaking into my personal space. "Hey! I thought you had something to say to me?"

"Oh, sorry!" I responded back to her. I didn't even realize she had responded yet because I was too deep in my thoughts. "I, um..." What could I say to her? I wanted to tell her something. I wish I could let her know how much I appreciate her, but that would sound strange. She already knows, right? It's not like its anything new, we are friends after all. "Just... um... how was your day?" I came up with something to say.

"You idiot, that's it? I have to go to class and so do you! So get going!" She gave me a light shove, and as she did so I also felt her slip something in my pocket.

"Alright." I laughed lightly, as if to brush her off, and then turned away, heading up the stairs to my classroom. I couldn't help but treat her like that at her because she's-... why do I laugh at her like that? I guess I think she's cute. Uh... that sounds weird to admit to myself, but its true, I guess. Opening up myself really did reveal some things I didn't know. Maybe I actually like this girl a bit. Naw, we're just friends. Besides, we've been friends for so long I don't really see any potential with us.

Unless she feels differently? Oh yeah, the thing she slipped in my pocket! What is it, anyways? A note? I decided I would read it after class. I don't want to get caught up in all this stuff. I should be paying attention in class.

* * *

After class I quickly went to my locker to get my lunch and sat at the fountain. I was going to read my book today, but I just want to look around at the sky... the trees. I started looking around more, biting my sandwich as I marveled at the simple world in front of me. I liked the weather today. It kind of made me feel better about all the crap that was running through my mind when I woke up this morning.

As I ate my lunch, I noticed a girl all by herself. It kind of made me curious. I didn't want her to notice that I noticed her, so I tried to play it off every time I looked her direction. It seemed to work, she didn't realize I was looking back at her. Strangely enough, she really did seem to be staring in my direction. Maybe she was planning to sit at the fountain too, and I took her spot? Though I did recognize her, I didn't know her well enough to just offer her a seat, so I decided to get up and sit on a nearby bench in case she wanted that fountain spot.

When I sat on the bench I noticed that on the opposite bench there was a half-eaten bento left on the bench. I wondered who it belonged to, but I didn't think on it long. _Bzzzzz...!_ Suddenly a bee started buzzing around my ear. I jumped out of my seat in distraction. I knew better than to run away from bees, you're supposed to sit still, but I couldn't help but be startled a bit. It left shortly, so I returned to eating my lunch. Since when did bees get on the school grounds? A teacher would have taken the hive down by now, right?

Whatever. There was... something on my mind. I feel like I'm forgetting something.

Oh yeah, her note!

I shuffled in my pocket, and panicked slightly when I couldn't feel anything. The note was gone! Damnit, I really wanted to read that. Maybe I dropped it because that bee was distracting me? I got up from the seat and looked on the floor, under the bend, in my lunchbox... I just couldn't find it anywhere.

I found that a little strange because I'm not the type to loose things. But oh well, its not like its that important. I could always muster up the courage to tell her that I lost it, and just ask her what it said. Yeah, I'll do that...

* * *

After school was over, I headed over to my locker and I noticed my friend's note was mixed in with my stuff. I guess I had left it there when I came here before lunch. Wait, I don't even remember taking it out of my pockets! Oh well. Maybe someone nice noticed that I dropped it and put it in my locker through the crack of its door. I gathered my stuff, shut my locker, and headed home, feeling a bit more secure than usual.

What a day... kind of boring, but also kind of interesting.


	2. Chapter 2 - Another Tool

**Author's Note: By the way, if you haven't realized from the first chapter, the speaker is supposed to be a mystery from the beginning and it gets progressively more obvious who they are. In this new chapter, this is from another characters point of view. This speaker is my favorite character, so there's a lot of detail in the way s/he is speaking. XD  
**

 **Like I said before, the timing in this story is different from the game. Though the events are very similar, when they happen is a bit different, just to add realism.**

 **Also, there is a reference to god, sort of, in this chapter, so be warned. I hope no one gets offended.**

 **A big thanks to emilyemma99 and HitTheSwan357, who are following my story** **. Thanks to them, I actually decided to keep this story going.**

 **I edited this chapter and the previous one, adding the day of the week, because it will get confusing eventually.**

* * *

 _April 4th, 2016 - The first week._

 _Meanwhile..._ _that same day..._

* * *

"Oh, schooltime already?" I said out loud to just myself. I was used to being alone so speaking my thoughts became a habit of mine. "Ugh, why is it that recently I keep forgetting to prepare?" I got up from my chair next to the window, covered by dark curtains. I parted them just slightly to reveal a thin beam of light that would help me see in the darkness of my room.

I had woken up hours ago, so I didn't need to get ready. The only thing I needed to do was get out of my pajamas and into my school uniform. I grabbed my bag and filled it with an extra uniform or two, as well as a couple other things I would be needing for today.

Aware of my usual habit of not looking at the time, I took extra glances at the clock just to be sure I wasn't running late. But it's not like that really mattered. I have this school around my fingers.

As I headed out the door, I wondered what had made me forget so many things this morning. Usually it was easy for me to head to school, but I was off time today. Something was different and it was annoying me. Oh, right. Its because my father isn't around anymore. Not that I ever needed him, but he was a useful tool to get me going on time.

Ah, so many tools I have in life. Ha ha ha. No need for my father, I suppose. I could find out what happened to him if I needed to. Thing is, I don't really care.

I biked to school, a different route every day, just to make sure no one could follow me. It didn't matter how long I took. By taking different alleys and streets, I was able to follow various other students heading the same way I was without them noticing me. I had to keep a certain pattern every new day of the week so that I could schedule myself, but no one else could keep up with it. Though it was a lot to keep track of, it was necessary.

When I arrived to school, I almost never went through the front. I didn't want anyone to see me. People might call me insane, but I'm just very... rational. I'll use whatever I need to if it means I get something out of it. I headed to the back of the school and entered the building through a direction most people don't go. Occasionally a lost student or two would show up their but I could avoid them easily. I headed up the stairs and entered a dark room, where I started going about my daily business.

I used to leave the air vent piece screwed on in case someone caught a glimpse of me, but after a while I just left it open. I'm lucky the air vents in this school are quite large. Perfect for crawling into. Not only am I rational, I'm fun sized! Ha ha ha. My own jokes make me laugh. I thought this as I climbed through the vents.

So, where to first? Why of course, the front room. All those suckers will be changing their shoes, unaware that someone is watching them from above. And its NOT God, it's me. ha ha ha ha. I'm so funny. Who knows, maybe I am like a god? I _do_ know everything. Ha ha ha.

I knew my way around this school quite well, but I did keep a map on me in case. There were a few rooms I didn't visit to often, but this front locker room visit was a daily activity for me. I finally arrived there and approached the opening. I didn't lean too close to the bars because if a student happened to look up and I didn't notice ahead of time, I'd be screwed.

Oh, look, its her again. Osana Najimi, and she's approaching _his_ locker. I better move to the other vent to see if I can catch any good conversation. This is a very important matter. I turned around and took a right in the cramped tunnels, then kept crawling till I approached another air vent opening just above his locker, where I heard them talking.

"Just... um... how was your day?" That fool looked like he came up with that out of his butt. _I_ could do better than that, and I'm known as an emotionless bastard.

"You idiot, that's it? I have to go to class and so do you! So get going!" Osana gave him a light shove, which also gave her the opportunity to slip a note into his left pocket. Clever, since he is a lefty*... That note is probably the one she was writing in class yesterday. I couldn't see what she had written there on that day, I just saw her grab a pink colored pencil and decorate the note. Kind of cute, really. Ha ha ha.

Well, unfortunately for her, I'm going to be the one to read that note first. I know he's not going to read it right away because he'd much rather focus on his schoolwork. If my prediction is right, he'll plan to open it during lunch. And that's when I'll take action.

I turned around in the vents and made my way back to the familiar dark room, with just 1 seat and computer in it. For me. I took my seat and started going through my files of clients who were requesting panty shots of certain girls. I chuckled upon reading that someone was asking for a panty shot of "the charcoal-haired girl who cleans up spills all the time." Poor person probably has _no_ idea who she really is. I'll definitely save this one for when she needs a big favor.

I continued sorting files, sending images to clients, and setting up schemes until lunchtime. I also had to finish a couple of school assignments as well. Even if I'm privileged to have my own space, it doesn't mean I'm not a student here.

* * *

A few hours passed, and my alarm went off just 5 minutes before the bell rang for lunch. This was to give me a head start. I got up from my seat and turned around, heading to the cabinets on the other side of the room where I kept all my supplies. I unloaded the contents of my bag from this morning: Extra uniforms, cigarettes, heavy duty sponges, and superglue. I grabbed a wig and secured it on my head, just in case anyone saw me. What I was about to do was risky, and I knew it was possible that I could be seen.

I opened the right cabinet, full of small cages with beetles, butterflies, worms, and other critters. I moved my hand to the back and pulled out a small green insect cage. I held the little cage up to my face, an evil smile curling on my lips. "Why hello there, little Bees. It's time I make some use of you guys."

I delicately held the small cage and brought it with me to the plaza, where I climbed up a nearby tree just seconds before the bell rang. Soon after, I could hear the footsteps of hundreds of students shuffling through the halls, getting ready to eat their lunches. Peaking through the leaves and branches, I saw him. Taro Yamada, the loner nice-guy who pleasantly sits at the fountain each day. 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... and there she is. Kokona Haruka, who is going to lean against this _very_ tree. Awkward, isn't it? I continued to observe the rest of the students in the area. And what a surprise! Ayano was waiting there too, quite far away, though, stalking her Senpai again. Isn't this a lovely bunch? Three girls all stalking one guy. Ha ha ha.

Only difference is, I don't care for him at all. He's simply another part of my plan.

I took note of the fact that almost every day, Kokona left her bento on the bench beside her. Maybe I could leave something gross in her food one day. Or better yet, I could tell Ayano to put something _deadly_ in her meal. Poison, perhaps? I better let her know about that later.

Oh? Taro is moving from his usual fountain spot and going to sit at the bench. I guess this will make things a little harder, but I'm lucky I brought a few of these along. I lifted the container of bees and carefully let 1 out of the cage. Not to my surprise, it headed the wrong direction and into the open building. Oops, I guess that's a free sting for a random student!

I can't let that happen again. I once again carefully opened the container but instead grabbed a bee between my fingers and quickly closed the cage. The other bees became aggressive, assuming I was going to crunch their friend to death, but contrary to their belief I simply flung the bee down to where Taro was, and it buzzed around him angrily and left him in a slight panic.

I knew I had to do this FAST. I got out of the tree, avoiding Kokona's site, and snuck behind Taro, pick-pocketing the note from his left pocket. I dashed through the open doors and hid in the nearest closet, trying to avoid as much students as possible. I heard footsteps outside the door. Damnit. I knew I was stuck in this closet until lunch was over and students had returned to class.

Ugh, and this wig is really uncomfortable. Whatever. Time to read the note! I pulled out a tiny flashlight that I kept in my bra and switched it on, reading the colorful note. Above a crappy drawing of a cherry tree, it said:

"To Taro, my childhood friend:

Please meet me under the cherry tree this Friday, after school,

where we can hang out and watch the cherry blossom leaves fall into our hair.

I have something I want to say to you, and its important...

So be there, stupid! You got that?

\- Osana"

Wow, she was actually being kind of romantic until she burst out with that cranky-ness of hers. Well, this is great information, something a certain somebody would love to hear about. And poor Taro will definitely want his note back, so I'll slip it into his locker before the end of school today.

I pulled out my cell phone and texted Ayano about the news. We had already spoken previously because I've been noticing that she's been stalking someone, but she didn't trust me. Now, though, with this new information, she's sure to work with me.

After a while she finally responded and agreed on a deal. I told her I would tell her about another girl who has a crush on senpai if she could eliminate Osana for me by this Friday. And that if she needed any help in doing so, she'd better get me a lot of panty shots.

Finally, lunch was over and the hallways cleared, which made it easy for me to get back to the Info Club. I went in the room and stored the remaining bees in the cabinet where they belonged, then plucked the wig of my head and smoothed my hair.

Ah, finally, I've done it. I've obtained yet another tool.

* * *

*If anyone doesn't know, "lefty" is a slang-ish term for a left-handed person.


	3. Chapter 3 - My New Feelings

**Author's note: I have lots to say! First of all, _so sorry_ for taking so long! Seriously, I feel terrible. I've been busy, you understand, right? Moving on.  
**

 **As of now, the progression of this story seems rather slow. Each day is narrated 3 times in 3 different perspectives. However, as the story goes on, the chapters will probably cover a few days each, and not every day will be narrated by all three characters.**

 **This is why I have gone back and added dates to the previous chapters. Not only will this make it easier to keep track of time, it also gives this story the same feel as the game Yandere Simulator, where each day is important.**

 **I** ** _was_** **considering to change Points of Views within each chapter, but in a real book, that wouldn't work out well. It feels easier and adds more flow to have each chapter as a different perspective. As a result, some chapters may be long, and some will be short.**

 **As more chapters are released, you will be able to see that the chapter names for each Point of View follow a certain style. Once you realize the pattern, you'll be able to tell who is speaking just by looking at the chapter name.**

 **And, I mean it when I say thanks to all these people for following/favoriting, it makes me realize that it's worth it to keep writing:** emilyemma99, HitTheSwan357, wavesorcerer14, RomZ, elleraine08, ayame170996 & tissuepaper4.

* * *

 **One more thing!**

 ** _A challenge for my readers:_ If anyone is interested in romance, go ahead and leave a review telling me who you think my OTP is in Yandere Simulator so far! This pairing I like _may not_ "end up," get in a relationship, etc. Also, just because I like a pairing doesn't mean I won't write good romantic scenes on other pairings, so think twice before you guess! XD ** This is just a fun challenge so you can post twice if you have a few guesses or if you change your mind. Doesn't matter to me. The more the merrier. XD

* * *

 _April 4th, 2016 - First Week_

* * *

Morning. Again. Day after day, night after night, the pattern continues. Strangely enough, I used to not care for this pattern. I used to not like it, nor dislike it. I was... indifferent to everything. I was only aware of this cycle of life with no feeling towards it.

But now... now I can sort of understand where people get their worries from. Why they feel like nothing is moving from day to day, or why they worry that time is passing too quickly for them to keep up with. Because... they have... goals. Goals in life.

My father always told me to have goals. Though he was somewhat cold to me, almost like he was afraid of me, he was encouraging at the same time, as if he was afraid _for_ me as well. I assume he hoped for me to grow some sort of interest by telling me how many things I could achieve. Kids at school would tell me I'm spoiled because he always gave me new things in hopes that I would learn to care about them. When I was in middle school, he would sign me up for new after-school activities behind my mother's back like sports, chorus, and art. I remember the day my mother found out, my father was pretty scared if she would hurt him. But instead, she teasingly slapped him and said "You should quit while you're ahead dear. I think we both know which one of us she's more like."

I was very confused by this moment, because I didn't see how I was like my mother at all. She was kind and sweet, and I could tell she cared for both me and my father very much. I didn't care for my parents any more than I cared for anything else... I was still very thankful for all they had done for me, as I should be, but I didn't understand why any of it mattered anyway.

These thoughts slowly passed through my mind as I was getting ready for school. After cleaning myself up, I gathered the things I would need for school today from my bookshelf. I ran my hands over at all the things I owned. Hand-me-downs from my mother, and brand-new things from my father. Stuff I felt like I never really needed.

At least, until recently. Because I had a goal. A dream that I wouldn't dare fail to fulfill. A plan... to have... him. _My Senpai_.

I smiled and giggled just a bit while putting on the two-layered skirt that my mother gave me. Such a strange contraption it was... at first I didn't understand why anyone would want a skirt with two layers and pockets hidden between them. After all, I didn't want to carry anything extra other than what I had to bring to school. But now, I could think of _so_ many uses for a skirt like this.

Since I woke up early today, I decided to bike to school instead of walking. As I exited my house door, I locked up behind me because my parents were no longer here to lock up for me. I paused for a second to practice my "Happy Mood." When I felt that my facial expression was set, I started on my way to Akaedmi Highschool.

The sun was shining above and the breeze was gently sweeping through my hair. I normally didn't care for the good weather, but I admired the way the wind blew today because it would give my hair some extra fluff that would surely be appealing... appealing to Senpai.

I could think of uses for _everything_ , in fact. Because I was no longer emotionless. I was infatuated.

And...

Angry. SO angry. _Enraged._

I could feel my happy expression shift to rage as my true anger took over my demeanor. I peddled faster and more violently while imagining ways to ruin her. To set fire to the ends of her luscious, vibrant pigtails and hear her scream as the fire spread up to her face and burned her alive... or maybe to shred the ends of her hair, millimeter by millimeter, singing about Senpai and I, for hours and hours on end, until her beautiful hair that everyone fawned over was a frizzy mess. No, better yet, I could drip-

My thoughts were interrupted when a young boy gasped and sharply stepped back before crossing the street. I snapped out of my thoughts, realizing that I almost ran into this kid. I immediately put on my "Happy Mood" and apologized cheerfully, waving back to him as I passed. He looked surprised but smiled back in response. Good thing, too.

I don't want anyone knowing who I truly am. Because everything matters now. Every detail. If people in this town knew me as an angry or apathetic freak, Senpai would eventually find out too.

I continued to school, trying to put out all thoughts of that girl and just focused on my goal. I told myself that there's no point in getting caught up because it will only make it harder for me in the end. I wasn't as good as acting happy as I thought. When strangers passed, I smiled, but soon after my face would fade to the apathetic look that I've always had.

* * *

After some time, I finally reached school. I parked my bike and secured it properly. I saw the mass of students walking towards the gates, but I managed to make it in before most of them could. I knew he would be coming through those gates soon, with the sunlight shining down on the top of his head, adding a wonderful shine to his jet-black hair. I waited... and waited...

And there he was. There was my Senpai, walking through the gates, unaware of his future girl staring him down from behind the crowd of students. I couldn't help it, I started feeling nervous, almost shy... I just had to approach him. I snuck closer to him and followed behind him, but still kept my distance, otherwise I might just run and grab him.

I wanted to follow him just a bit longer, but he was already entering the locker room area. I knew it was best to turn around and head elsewhere, otherwise Senpai would notice me. He met my gaze just once before, and it felt amazing... but I knew he was a little afraid. I simply turned and left, like I am doing now.

As I left, I brushed shoulders with someone and felt a few strands of hair go in my face. I recognized those strands... those vibrant strands. It was _her_. She merely looked back at me for a second, without apologizing. I wanted to end her life right then and there. I wanted to show no mercy. But, I knew that it would only lead me to doom. So many people, including Taiso-san, would see it. I decided against the idea and instead showed her a confused face and said "Sorry!" She flicked her hand back at me and simply replied "s'alright" before walking towards him.

Senpai. She was walking towards my senpai. I didn't want to pass through the room they were in, I might go crazy. I decided to run around the back of the school and get to the locker-room by entering through a different way. By the time I actually got there, Osana was already leaving. Damnit. I regretted missing out on their conversation. But then, he called out her name and she turned around. Is he pursuing her?

I heard him stutter as he talked to her, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. I gripped the wall that I was peeking around. Was he nervous around her? I clenched my teeth, and I could feel myself jerk.

She left. I let out a sigh of relief.

Now everyone is headed to class. I might as well get going myself. I didn't want to be late to class otherwise I'd miss my time to learn more information, all for the sake of Senpai. But before I left, I decided to take a look around the hallways, just to see which ones most students tended to take. Just in case... just in case I had an altercation and needed a place to set things straight.

I noted the hallways that were generally neglected by footsteps, then made my way to class. The clock read 8:35...

"Please, try to make it to class on time. Take your seat."

I was a bit saddened that I had arrived late to class because I might have missed some information that I could use to get to Senpai. My teacher took her place at the podium and started lecturing about language, and how certain words could be used to add emphasis to a phrase or to slightly change the meaning. This seemed easy enough. I lightly doodled "Taro Aishi 3" on my paper, knowing I would soon have to erase it in case someone saw it and caught on to my plans.

I was getting a little anxious, waiting for lunch so that I could follow Senpai again. I felt myself shake just a little bit, then a fellow student looked my way. I faked that I was shivering, crossing my arms as if I was cold. They seemed to believe what they saw and stopped looking my way.

What the teacher started talking about next intrigued me. She said that if you observe writing very closely, you can tell what the author is thinking. She began to talk about emotions, like excitement and boredom. I was new to things like this, so I paid close attention. I realized that if someone were to observe an author's emotions, they would be able to learn how that person writes when they feel certain ways.

I started to wonder just how different everyone in the room was. How that guy might write, how that girl might write... It made me think. I remembered that one girl who texted me not long ago, the one who goes by "Info-chan." I told her I didn't need her help, yet now I found myself possibly needing it. If she could provide me with students' schoolwork... somehow... then maybe I could learn about them.

There was so much about this world that I had ignored until I fell for Senpai. Other people have motives, they have emotions, they have things they want to do. They are all unique and respond differently depending on what kind of person they are. As much as I want to get rid of that girl, I can't do it in front of the world, or else I could be arrested.

The bell rang and it was time for lunch. The students in my class slowly got up from their seats and started packing their things. I wanted to push past them all and get to the courtyard as fast as possible, but I knew it would be impolite to do so. I waited for the other students in front of me to exit the row, and then I followed, stretching and pretending to act slightly bored as the rest of them were.

But on the inside, I was excited. I was glad that I found out something new. Something that I could use against my rivals someday. Or against anyone that stands in my way. I felt ready. I wish I could do something now, but as my mother told me... "slow and steady wins the race."

I knew most of the students went to the cafeteria, so I followed the mass of students that were heading there. I needed to make sure I blended in, because only a few students ate elsewhere in the building. After the crowd passed the way to the courtyard, I broke off from them and headed there. That was where senpai would sit and eat his lunch, and then read a book after he was done.

I let out a dreamy sigh. I know him so well.

But to my surprise, he wasn't at his usual spot at the fountain. He was on a bench, across from where another girl tends to sit. This angered me slightly, but I didn't really understand why. Perhaps I was disappointed in myself for not knowing my Senpai as much as I thought I did. Had I failed? Was I not worthy to be his? No, of course not! It wasn't my fault! Someone must have caused him to move, someone must have influenced my poor Senpai. And they'll pay for making me look bad.

Angered, I turned around and decided leave the plaza, planning to wander around the edges of the school lawn to vent out my frustrations. But I stopped when I heard a gasp. It sounded like a boy. Was it Senpai? At the same time, I saw blur of blonde and red turn around the edge of the hall towards the closet.

Worried, I regretted leaving the scene in anger to return to the plaza and see if he was alright. He looked a bit scatter-brained, as if he dropped something. I deeply wished to help him find it, but I didn't know how to approach him without stopping to stare at him and admire his beauty. I knew he would find this weird, so I just stood and watched him.

Just then, my phone vibrated in my backpack. Hoping senpai wouldn't notice me, I darted in the opposite direction as that girl who shut herself in the closet. I found an empty corner and leaned against the wall, tired from my sudden sprint. I unlocked my phone and read my text messages. It was her, again. Info-chan.

"Ayano Aishi. I noticed you were a bit worried that your Senpai was in danger at lunchtime."

"Danger? Did you do something to him?!" I replied back.

"Oh, it was nothing. I was only joking. He didn't get hurt. I just had to... distract him."

"Why are you messing with him? Are you planning to get in the way of Senpai and I?"

"Just the opposite. A little friend of his gave him something, and I just had to obtain it."

I wanted to ignore her because she was just getting me angry. She was toying with my feelings for Senpai. But at the same time, the information she had was worth more than gold. "Who is this friend?"

"You know who. The sunny-haired pigtail girl that likes him."

"Tell me more. What did she give him?"

"Her name is Osana Najimi. She's known Taro since he was young. And she wrote him an ADORABLE letter."

I paused... Adorable? How could anyone call her words to him "adorable?" They are nothing compared to what I could write to Senpai. This angered me. I didn't know what to say... I tried to stay calm and texted: "What did she write? Tell me now."

"This." Underneath Info-chan's simple one-word response, she sent me a picture of the letter Osana wrote to My Senpai. Osana wanted to meet Senpai at the cherry blossom trees this Friday to talk to him about something important. What did she think was important?

"Why are you telling me this? Is there something you want from me?"

"I already told you, but you didn't believe me. Now you regret it, don't you?"

I didn't think she was serious when she texted me last week about taking pictures of girls' underwear. Now, I wasn't so sure... "Just tell me what your motive is."

"I want you to make something happen to Osana-chan. Something BAD. If you can make her suffer, not only will I assist you with any information you might need, I'll also inform you about another girl who stalks him."

"There's more than Osana?"

"No more talking. Unless you can get me those panty shots, I won't tell you anything more."

I didn't bother responding. At least she sent me the picture of Osana's note. That's all I needed.

* * *

After lunch, I went back to class on time and studied hard, because I realized that all this seemingly useless information might actually be important. Throughout rest of the day, I continued to wonder about that girl... Osana. Just who does she think she is?

My urge to kill Osana grew, making me want to bolt to her classroom and kill her with my bare hands, but I realized I just wasn't ready yet. Maybe she's strong. Maybe she's smart. Maybe she's social-able and always hangs around her friends. I needed to know more about her. I needed information.

I pulled out my phone and finally responded to the last text.

"Fine. We have a deal."


End file.
